If You Only Knew
by TheSTT
Summary: A look at Rachel and Chloe's relationship before they met at the Mill. Purely Amberprice and follows closely to Life is Strange: Before The Storm. I promise the story is better than the summary. Rated M for language


The ground Rachel Amber walked on at Blackwell Academy was considered sacred to it's pupils. Everyone wanted to be friends with Rachel, even the few loners at the academy wanted to at least say 'hello' to her. Rachel was aware she could have anyone she wanted but the one person she wanted, didn't pay attention to her at all. Chloe Price was the lucky girl that caught Rachel's eye even if she didn't know it. Rachel was slightly hiding behind her open locker door to catch her usual second period glance at the strawberry blonde.

"Hey Rach. What are you doing?" Rachel quickly spun around to see her friend, Steph Gingrich, standing behind her with a puzzled look.

"Just uh…getting my books for Latin." The blonde managed to spit out.

"But you work in Wells' office second period."

"It's just in case I finish early." Rachel closed her locker and turned around quickly, hoping she would get another look at Chloe. Instead she saw Chloe's locker closed and the strawberry blonde nowhere in sight.

"Rach, are you okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, Steph. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

Rachel dragged herself to the office just as the late bell rang. She was surprised to find his door locked and the secretary unware of where he was. "You can hang out in here until he does show up." The elderly receptionist said as she offered a rolling chair to Rachel. The blonde sat down in the chair and began helping the woman organize a few things. After about fifteen minutes of working the receptionist left Rachel in charge while she ran to get coffee from the teacher's lounge. Being left in charge was something Rachel was used to considering everyone assumed she knew exactly what she was doing all the time. As Rachel turned to file away a few papers, she heard the office door open and close. "What can I help you with?" She said as she turned around. The blonde immediately felt her breath hitch when she turned around to see Chloe standing in front of her.

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with Wells. Is he in his office?"

"N-no, he's…well I-I don't know where he is." Rachel blabbered out feeling her cheeks get red. She was positive Chloe noticed because her eyebrow raised slightly.

"What should I do then? This was supposed to be an important thing."

"You can hang out in here…you know if you want."

"Alright."

Chloe sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair across from Rachel. The blonde watched as the other girl pulled out her phone and started typing quickly. While Chloe was typing Rachel noticed a _Firewalk_ sticker on her phone. She knew Chloe was more on the punk rock side but she had no idea Chloe liked her favorite band.

"Nice Firewalk sticker."

"Oh thanks. Are you into them?"

"I love them. Lights, Camera, Meltdown is my favorite song."

"I'm more of a Jump, Fight, Scream, fan. It's a more hardcore song."

"Trust me I know. When I saw them play in Portland last year I thought my ear drums were going to explode because it was so loud."

"You actually saw them?! It's like impossible to get tickets."

"I was in the right place the right time."

"Nice. I-"

"Ms. Price, I am very sorry for being late. I got caught up with a few personal things." Principal Wells apologized as he burst into the office.

"It's alright, anything to get me out of Algebra 2."

Principal Wells quickly unlocked the door and motioned for Chloe to enter. She of course rolled her eyes before standing up. Before Chloe walked into Wells' office, she gave Rachel a small smile that could melt even the coldest heart. Knowing that Chloe Price smiled because of her made Rachel feel higher than anything she ever smoked. Eventually the bell rang signaling the class change forcing Rachel to leave the office. She was hoping Chloe's meeting with Wells wouldn't take long so they could talk more after words. It made Rachel sad because she wouldn't see the strawberry blonde for the rest of the day because of their conflicting schedules.

* * *

Eventually the last class of the day let out. Thankfully Rachel had at least an hour and a half of homework to do so her mind wouldn't be on Chloe. After grabbing the necessary books, Rachel closed her locker again and spun around in the direction of Chloe's locker. Normally for some reason Chloe was never at her locker after the final period but for some reason she was.

"Hey Rachel." The unwanted voice of Nathan Prescott said as he approached Rachel.

"Hi Nathan." She muttered not removing her eyes from Chloe.

"Do you think you could come over tonight to help me with Latin? I don't understand what we're doing right now." Rachel barely heard what Nathan said, she was too focused on Trevor and Chloe hugging doing what looked like a secret handshake.

"Sorry Nathan, tonight isn't good for me."

"Oh…maybe tomorrow or this weekend you could help me?" Once again she barely heard Nathan because this time Chloe and Trevor started to walk towards the exit together.

"Yeah maybe. I have to go, Nathan."

"I can give you a ride home so you don't have to take the bus."

"Thanks but no thanks!" Rachel yelled as she ran down the hall towards the main exit.

Rachel wanted to keep her distance but also wanted to talk to Chloe, even if it was a simple 'hey'. When Rachel walked outside she immediately saw Chloe and Trevor hanging out with the rest of the skateboard-stoner group beside the stairs leading down to the main street of Arcadia Bay. The blonde was friends with everyone in the group, so she was silently hoping things wouldn't be awkward.

"Look who it is! The great Rachel Amber has graced us with her presence." Justin yelled making Chloe, Trevor and Dana look at her.

"Hey guys." Rachel said trying to not sound like she was nervous.

"Hey Rach, come to see Justin and Trevor fall on their asses?" Dana asked jokingly nudging Trevor.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dana smiled as she dismounted from the small wall she was sitting on. She kissed Trevor's cheek before walking over to Rachel.

"I had to leave cheer practice early last time they did this because he cracked his head open. Do me a favor and don't let Trev crack his head open."

"I'll do my best, Dana."

"Thanks Rach. See you later."

Dana walked away leaving Rachel, Chloe, Trevor, and Justin to themselves. "Rachel, Chloe, you guys are the judges. We're going to settle who the better moves once and for all." Justin dropped his skateboard to the ground and headed towards the fountain. "You won't even need to judge. I'm going to kick his ass." Trevor reassured the girls before joining Justin by the fountain.

"You should have stayed away." Chloe said leaning against the small wall and crossing her arms. Rachel turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You should have stayed away from us, you could probably be halfway home right now. Instead you're stuck here watching these two clowns."

"Oh…I don't mind. It's fun watching them."

"Do you skate?"

"Kind of. I can stand on the board and roll, that's about it. What about you?"

"I know how to do it all. I used to ride my board everywhere."

"Seriously? That's so cool."

"I-"

"Get ready for this!" Trevor suddenly hurled towards the girls. Chloe and Rachel watched in shock as Trevor did a kick-flip before sliding down the railing of the stairs. The slid was going smoothly until Trevor was suddenly flung off his board with his shoulder smacking the railing then the concrete.

"Holy shit, Trevor!" Chloe ran down the stairs towards her friend with Rachel following close behind.

"Ow fuck…" Trevor groaned holding his shoulder.

"Dude are you okay?" Chloe asked not entirely sure what to do.

"I think I broke my shoulder."

"We should take him to the hospital."

"Gnarly fall dude. You alright?!" Justin yelled standing at the top of the stairs.

"No I'm not fucking okay!"

"Come on Trev, you need to go to the hospital." Chloe stuck out her hand to help her friend stand. Trevor shook his head and managed to stand up on his own.

"Justin, will you go tell Dana what happened? Me and Rachel are going to take him to the hospital." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally spending time with Chloe, even if it was in the waiting room of a hospital.

"Yeah, I'll go tell her."

"Thanks dude." Trevor groaned while holding his shoulder.

After the short walk to the parking lot, the trio reached Trevor's car. "Here Chloe, you drive." Trevor reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to Chloe. Rachel decided it would be best to sit in the backseat incase they were pulled over. She knew any cop would question what the District Attorney's daughter was doing riding around with underage "delinquents." After a short drive through downtown Arcadia Bay, Chloe pulled into the hospital's parking lot. As the friends walked towards the Emergency Room entrance, Rachel's phone started to ring. The blonde stopped awkwardly to look at the screen, of course her father was calling. "You can answer it. We'll be inside." Chloe said, she could tell Rachel was a little worried. Chloe and Trevor walked through the entrance leaving Rachel alone to answer the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi sweetheart, when will you be home? School let out almost twenty minutes ago."

"Uh…I'm hanging out with my friends right now."

"Oh. Your Vortex Club friends?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Please just be home in time for dinner. Your mother is making stir-fry, your favorite."

" I will, Dad. Love you."

"I love you too, Rachel."

With that, Rachel quickly ended the call and entered the Emergency Room. The blonde was met immediately with the smell of multiple types of cleaning supplies. A nurse sitting behind the desk looked away from her computer screen when she noticed Rachel standing in the middle of the room. "Are you here for the boy with the shoulder injury?" The woman asked, her voice sounded extremely groggy. "Yes I am." Rachel replied. "He's in the first room on the right, just through that door." The woman pointed to a set of double doors off to the right hand side. The blonde nodded with a smile before walking towards the doors. As soon as she walked in, four doctors were running around frantically from room to room.

"Rachel, in here." Chloe announced from the room. Rachel turned her head to see Chloe standing in an empty room. The blonde happily walked towards the strawberry blonde.

"Where's Trevor?"

"A nurse took him somewhere to get x-rayed."

"That's good. Usually it takes them forever to get anything done."

"As soon as I mentioned we went to Blackwell two nurses and a doctor ran in."

"Figures."

Silence fell over the girls as they waited for Trevor to return. Rachel leaned against the far wall by the door while Chloe remained beside the empty hospital bed. The blonde focused all her attention on the white floor tiles, out of fear she would say something embarrassing in front of Chloe. The moment Rachel dared lift her gaze she locked eyes with Chloe. Both girls awkwardly smiled before looking away again. Before Rachel could start her self-loathing thoughts, Chloe spoke up.

"So…how did you become friends with Trevor and Justin?"

"I worked on a photography project with Trevor and we became friends. After we started hanging out he introduced me to Justin. How did you become friends with them?"

"I like to skateboard sometimes. One day I rode my board to school, the goofs saw me and the rest is history."

"Cool. You know I've always wanted to learn how to skateboard."

"Oh yeah? I could probably teach you a few things…or one of the guys could."

"It would be so cool if you would teach me."

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." Knowing Chloe was happy to hang out with her made Rachel feel genuinely happy. Before Rachel got the chance to respond, a nurse walked in.

"Your friend has a broken shoulder but it will not require surgery. The doctor is with him now discussing treatment."

"Do you know how long they'll be?" Rachel asked knowing she had to be home before dinner.

"Most likely another hour."

"Okay. Thank you." The nurse nodded her head at both girls before leaving the room.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Chloe took a few steps closer to Rachel.

"I'm supposed to be home before dinner. If I'm not my parents get all moody and weird."

"I can drive you home if you want."

"No, you stay here incase Trevor needs anything."

"You heard the nurse, he'll be with the doctor for a hour." Rachel stood in front of Chloe with a truly unsure look. She didn't want to strand Trevor but she also wouldn't mind a ride home from Chloe.

"Come on, Amber. I promise I'll drive safe."

"Only because you're so convincing."

Chloe smiled and motioned for Rachel to lead the way. As Rachel walked down the hall she couldn't help but notice how Chloe suddenly had more energy in her step. The strawberry blonde seemed happy and comfortable for the first time that day. When they were back in the car Chloe immediately dug out Trevor's _Firewalk_ CD and put it in the CD player.

"So where do live?" Chloe asked while quickly pulling onto Arcadia Bay's main street.

"I live in North Shore."

"North Shore? Damn."

"I promise I'm not some rich prissy bitch."

"I know you're not, but that is where most rich prissy bitches live."

"Trust me I know. At least two of them end up at my house each night for dinner."

"That sounds truly awful."

"Oh it is. I truly don't know how I survive." Chloe laughed making Rachel feel like they were possibly becoming friends.

"You're pretty cool Rachel, you know for a girl that lives by rich prissy bitches."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool too, you know for a girl with no car."

"Ouch low blow. I'll have you know I'm working on getting some wheels now."

"Really? What kind of car?"

"It's a surprise. I guess you'll just have to wait until I pull up to Blackwell."

"I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"Trust me, it will be." Chloe turned down the road that lead to North Shore, Arcadia Bay's only wealthy suburb. Each house they passed seemed to get bigger and bigger. Chloe was wondering is Rachel lived in a giant mansion at the rate things were going.

"That one's mine." Rachel pointed to a decent size wooden house with stain glass windows making up a portion of the front door.

"Nice house." Chloe put the car in park and turned slightly to face Rachel.

"Thanks, it's pretty boring on the inside. The only room that actually looks like someone lives in it is my room."

"Oh yeah? I'll have to come crash sometime to see if you're telling the truth."

"Yeah totally." Rachel smiled at the strawberry blonde until she noticed the slight concerned look on Chloe's face.

"I'm assuming that's your dad?" Rachel turned her head to see her father, James, standing on the front porch.

"Yeah that's him. I better go before he comes over and interrogates you."

"Interrogates me?"

"It's a bit of a long story. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah defiantly. Later, Amber."

"Later, Price."

Rachel flashed Chloe one last smile before getting out of the car. As soon as she closed the door, Chloe took off down the street. Rachel straightened up as she walked through the yard up to the front porch. "Who was that?" James immediately asked once his daughter was close. "Just a friend." Rachel walked past her father and inside. The blonde was surprised that her mother wasn't in the kitchen cooking. "What's this friend's name?" James asked watching his daughter leaning against the door frame to the stairwell. "Chloe." Rachel replied crossing her arms over her chest. James gave Rachel a skeptical look before giving a nod of approval. "Hm, I've never heard you mention Chloe." Rachel shrugged and looked at the floor. "It's a new friendship. Dad, I have a lot of homework to do." James nodded again and waved Rachel to go upstairs.

Once Rachel was locked away in her room she laid in bed, The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions. She thought Chloe would never talk to her, let alone spend time together. While the blonde laid in bed her phone suddenly vibrated. Rachel reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. The screen read **One new text from: Trevor**. Rachel quickly opened the text.

 **Trev: Thanks for tagging along at the hospital, pretty cool of you**

 **Rachel: No problem we're friends**

 **Trev: I owe you one and here it is: Chloe totally likes you. Don't fuck it up**

Rachel felt her heart beat fast and butterflies fill her stomach. The blonde brought the phone down to her chest with a smile. The only girl Rachel wanted actually liked her back and it felt amazing.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! This is meant to be a little one shot but could be turned into an actual story. Let me know if you want to see more and leave a review! Thanks again and possibly see you next time**


End file.
